


'Please'

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: It's the night of Jumin and his lovely's wedding. Something Jumin has been patiently waiting for. (Slight smut)





	'Please'

“I’ve been waiting so patiently for this,” Jumin whispers, his head buried in her neck. “The number of times you’ve tempted me, teased me, almost broken me is unimaginable.” He runs his fingers down her back, grabbing at her waist. He lets out a heavy sigh of relief and he kisses the soft skin on her jaw. “I promised myself I’d wait until you were lawfully mine. Now you are my wife. I feel almost...nervous...? Yes...let’s say that.” His other hand gently unbuttons the back of her dress. His heart rate increases at the feeling of her bare skin against his fingertips.   
Her quiet gasp makes him smile, tightening his hold on her. “I promise to be kind to you, my lovely wife.” She relaxes against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. The idea of being her strength and support only gives him more of a rush. He brings his kisses up to her lips, kissing her as softly as he can in the moment. The taste of her lips he knows but now it feels almost different. Dare he think...more exciting. The way she kisses him back almost desperately gives him shivers that make his clothing feel tight. As if she read his thoughts, she pulls back and begins to loosen his tie and take off his jacket. He wants to lean back in and kiss her but the way she’s looking at him as she unbuttons his last layer keeps him almost in a trance. “Y/n, please, my love, let me have you,” he says, his thumb rubbing her cheek. Her smile and kiss give him all the permission he needs.   
Trying to resist his urges, Jumin takes his wife out of her wedding dress as slowly as he can manage. The days and nights that have passed that he has resisted slipping his hands up her pajamas or sneaking into the shower with her have come to an end. He can finally see and feel the woman he loves as she is. Pushing her down on the bed, he slips off his last top layer and tosses it. His thoughts are only on the woman beneath him. “Please tell me if I hurt you.” He wraps his arms around her, kissing her feverishly. The way her body curves from the shape of her face down to her breasts and hips gives him a warmth he’s never felt before. He can’t help but run a hand up and down her as he kisses his wife’s lips. Her every breath and response only encourages him. He lowers himself, kissing her neck down to her chest, his hand daring to explore what's below her waist. Nipping her soft skin Jumin unclips her bra, making her gasp from the sudden chill. As he takes his own pants off, he can’t help but tell her how much he loves her. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He kisses her bare chest as he slowly, cautiously slides her underwear down. With her hands in his hair, Jumin hums into his wife’s body. Kissing her breasts, sucking on the sensitive places she has, he can’t resist the urge to slip his hand between her legs. She, in response, gives him the moans he’s been so desperate for and lifts her legs around him. He lifts his head to kiss her lips once more, this time their kisses are hot, full of desire.   
“I can’t resist you anymore, Y/n. I never knew someone so innocent and understanding would come to love me. I want everything you are.” As he speaks to her, he slips his fingers into her warmth, making her tighten her grip on him. Moving slowly he says, “Please, I want to love you in a way only I can.” Her sigh of pleasure is all he needs. Anything she is willing to give him he wants. Jumin has never felt this way, it was so new, so strange. How could touching her this way make him feel like electricity was running underneath his skin. As her fingernails run down his back, he shivers, biting her. Sucking the sweet spot on her neck, he can’t help but groan at the taste of her skin mixing with the feeling of her hot, wetness. His sweet wife so vulnerable below him... how could he ever ask for more?  
“Jumin...” she calls to him, her nails digging in his back, the other hand tangled in his hair.   
“What is it?” he replies softly, lifting away from her neck, the skin dark and bruised.   
“I love you, Jumin.” Her heavy breathes, the way her voice is strained, the sight of her below him, open to him, is nothing but a turn on for the man.   
“My Y/N, I love you.” And with that he returns to the other side of her neck, biting harder, his fingers playing with her roughly. Releasing her neck, he makes his way down her body, kissing her slowly. Reaching her waist, she holds her breath. With one swift movement Jumin spreads her legs and dips his head, kissing her sweet spot.  
Who would’ve known his kisses, his tongue, sucks and nips could make the young woman twist and moan in such a way. Her acting so desperate for him drove Jumin crazy. He’s been dying for these intimate moments with her. The low cut dresses, the way her body moved as she walked, the way her fingers intertwined in his hair as they kissed. Her voice squealing as he would pick her up, toss her in bed, and roll around with her. He’s never known this kind of love, this kind of desperation to completely own another person.   
Her voice whines as he kisses up her body once again, desperate for him to give her that relief she knew they both desired. Pulling away, Jumin rubs their noses together, grasping her hand, their fingers interlocking. “My love...”  
“Please...” she says. With a kiss on the lips, Jumin finally gives in. His breathing silences as her legs open for him. Grabbing her waist with his free hand, Jumin accepts the invitation. Sliding into her makes both of them tighten their holds onto each other. Jumin can’t help but lean into her, kissing her face, jaw, and neck hotly. The tightness, warmth, and wetness makes Jumin feel heavy in the heart. How can anyone love him this much? Her voice encourages him to move, rocking their hips against each other. The sweet calls she makes as he moves against her makes him feel nothing less than perfect. He doesn’t want to stop but her whines make him feel weak in the legs. Oh how much he loves you. Adores you. Would do absolutely anything for you.   
When the two of you finally finish, resting in each others arms, Jumin can’t help but smile. He’s never felt so...loved. So in love. It didn’t take but eleven days for him to find his true love, his soul mate, his forever. He couldn't be more grateful. Nothing could replace her. Nothing, no one, could even dare to touch the place she's made in his heart. “I love you Y/N, don’t ever leave me, please.”


End file.
